darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Business Talk
Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Swivel Lift Off is just off the roadside of the Great Freeway here in the second level underground. The mech is currently putting up a flier to advertise his shuttle service. Zipping along the great freeway, at reckless speeds comes the rumbling-tumble and odd form of Swivel in her vehicle mode, which is more wheel than chassis. Although fast, impatient would not really describe the movements of this speed demon, who obligingly slows down at the congestion by one of the various off ramps, despite being small enough to possibly pass the large vehicle ahead and squeeze past. Whilst slowing to a mere idle, the bulky form, and more importantly, the flier he is putting up attracts the little femme's attention. She transforms and walks off of the Freeway, unbothered by the traffic and potential of being run down while crossing the more fluid lane to get to Lift Off's side of the road. "Whacha doin'?" chirps the small femme, her hands clasped loosely behind her back, and her height lifted just slightly as she rolls onto her tippy toes, examining the flier. Lift Off smacks the hammer right into his thumb in surprise, earning a cry of pain and a dropped hammer. The mech grimaces, sucking in air through his venting system as he shakes his hand vigorously. There's a soft hiss of pain, then he looks down at the smaller femme and replies, "Was putting up a flier to advertise the shuttle services I can provide. Ow.. that smart!" Swivel falls back onto the ball of her heel, barely catching herself in startlement at the loud WHACK and cry of pain. Her optics grow wide and she stares at the mech's thumb, her mouth shaping into a small 'oh' shape as she stares at it, feeling just an itsy-bitsy twinge of guilt. "Ooops. Sorry," she says and then glances between Lift Off and the flier a few times. "Heeeeey mebbe I should make fliers! But I wouldn't know what ter put on 'em. I mean, kinner hard to tell peeps in a few words what I can and canna do, or rather, what I will or won't do. I mean, odd job can get the wrong kinner attention, ya?" She rubs the back of her helmet squinting her optics at Lift Off. Lift Off shakes his hand a few more times, then peers at the thumb that he most certainly flattened the very tip of down by a small degree. He grimaces again and cycles in a 'breath' through his vents. "Depends on what you specialize in, but you can certainly state that all jobs are subject to refusal if found of immoral value." he states, then glances back toward toward the small femme, "You may also want to consider trades in lieu of creds, but that's up to you." Swivel places her hands on her studded hips, still squinting. However, as Lift Off speaks, her optics pop wide open again, matching an increase in her smile. "Well, yeah, trades'r a good idea. Not everyone has the creds, but ain't no one who's useless. Least, I like ter think so." Lift Off crouched down to pick up the dropped hammer with his still fully useable hand. "I agree with that sentiment." he intones, then slowly standing back up he turns to check the flier he place and hms, it'll have to do til he can have Lifeline fix up his thumb. Swivel taps her chin thoughtfully as she watched him bend down to pick up the hammer. As an afterthought, she considered that perhaps retrieving the hammer for him might have been the thoughtful thing. She idly raps a knuckle on her helmet as a small chastisement, and then resumes her cheerful demeanor, not finding anything odd with her behavior. "Heh, never know, mebbe we'll end up workin' together on somethin'r other." Lift Off stuffed the hammer into a storage space in his leg for safe keeping, the faint clunk of it magnetizing to a magnet inside his leg just barely audible. "Hmm, how do you figure that?" he asks, curious now and glad for the distraction from the throbbing ache of his slightly flattened thumb. Swivel rolls her shoulders and shifts her weight to one foot, folding her arms over her chest, staring up. "Well jus' cuz stranger things've happened, yanno? I done some work in the transport business, but usually workin' with larger mechs with larger cargo holds," she then eyeballs Lift Off's bulkiness. "Yeah... never know when ya need a smaller agile mech or femme around...." she drifts off as if alluding to something, or perhaps, she has just spaced out. Her optics seem to dim a little, although a dopey smile remains on her face. Lift Off looks thoughtful for a few moments then slowly nods his head. "True. I would welcome such job interaction should it come about." he notes with a small smile upon his lips, "As to requiring a smaller Cybertronian around for just agility sake, you are probably right there as well." Swivel seems to come back to reality and greets it with enthusiasm with a more lucid smile as she bobs her head. "Course I'm right there! Even when I'm wrong I’m still right," she says with a smile and a soft giggle. She reaches up and rubs her cheek and jaw, alternating which foot she is placing most of her weight upon. "So I take it business is slow if yer puttin' up fliers... er maybe it's goin' good 'nuff ya can put up fliers an' be taken seriously. Not that I don't take ya seriously, I tend ter take most big mechs seriously since they kin sorter flatten me like a disc and den fold me inter a cute lil' shape or somthin'" She laughs a little more loudly at this imagery. Lift Off's optics flicker a moment at that declaration and crouches down so he's more or less on her level, "I do not crush or otherwise attempt to harm those that are smaller than myself. Just not in my nature. As to business, it holds steady, but there are those that don'e know where I tend to look for passengers or cargo potential on a regular basis. The more that know I'm around to ferry around cargo or other Cybertronians the better, keeps the business steady instead of dropping off." Swivel watches the larger mech crouch, taking a small step backwards. "I'm not sayin' you WOULD crush me, I just sayin' tha mouthin' off or disrespectin' people bigger'n ya ain't smart!" She brings a hand up, flicking her wirst a few times as if to fan herself. "I like ter think I've learned from me hard knocks. Anyway, good ter know yer business is goin' well and good of ya takin initiative ter keep it that way." Lift Off nods to your assertion and smiles, "Good point. But I don't take you as one that finds it necessary to mouth of at anyone unless they deserved it." he states matter of factly, hands resting upon his knees as he crouches there before you. His huge wingspan shifts very slightly, adding some balance to the mech. Swivel is almost tempted to also plunk her aft down, but knows the reason for him lowering himself was to be level with her. So she remains standing to meet him half way. "Wellum, I ain't sayin' I'm a saint or nuttin, more a coward really, but, yeah, I ain't mouthy. Yer good at seein' things, not visual things, but thing things." Lift Off mms softly and states, "Comes with experience and age I suppose when one's job means you must socialize with all sorts of mechs, femmes, and of course those on other worlds." he pauses and shifts out of his crouch, "So where were you off to before you stopped to freak me out hm?" Swivel cringes a little as Lift Off brings up that she startled him into hammering his thumb. She gives a sheepish little smile and nervous laugh before offering up a shrug. "I was on the way ter Cubicron ter unwind an' mebbe line up some more jobs." Lift Off inclines his head, "Would you mind if I join you? Not been in the bar down there in awhile and I should touch base with a few of my contacts as well as see if Lifeline is around." Swivel pauses as if Lift Off's request should take a solemn moment of consideration. However, soon she is nodding her head enthusiastically and waving her hand beckoningly. "Oh course ya can join me! I ain't ever been the sorter femme ter say no to company... well, so long as it was decent company. But that's all fer safety 'n common sense, yanno?" Lift Off smiles to that and begins to head toward Cubricon at a slow pace, for him anyway, being respectful of the smaller femme's stride. "Good, I would enjoy the company." he states truthfully. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs